Disclosure
by TheGoldenFairie
Summary: It was a meeting of chance, an unexpected turn. A story of Ciel Phantomhive's ill luck and a meeting with the devil.  A.U.


Disclosure

Pairing: Sebastian&Ciel

Rating: Mature

Summary: It was a meeting of chance, an unexpected turn.

A story of Ciel Phantomhive's ill luck and a meeting with the devil.

Author's note: To be honest, this story is probably going to be crap because it was made on a whim, so I apologize in advance if you simply can't bear to read it. Feel free to point out any flaws, and ideas are welcome whenever. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Currently, I don't have ownership of Kuroshitsuji and Never will.

If it wasn't for the constant jabs to his side, Ciel Phantomhive would have at that moment, been having a much needed nap. "Dammit you're lazy." A familiar voice grumbles beside the slate haired teen. Ciel attempts to bury his head further into his bag, which currently serves as a makeshift pillow, hoping the blond male would leave. _No luck, huh._ "What do you want Alois?" Ceil moans, raising his pounding head up with a glare to see the teen's eyes boring into his own with some form of brutal determination. _Can't he see I'm pretty much dying here? _

"Pardon me Sir Bitchy, but you promised to go to the book store with me today." Alois huffs, pulling a loose strand of hair back into place. _Shit. _

Unfolding his arms and standing with a wave of overwhelming fatigue, Ciel picks up his bag and gives the younger male an unsightly scowl, regretting moving from his place on the bench. "Fine. My car's parked over there." The slate haired male gestures to the pitiful student parking lot with his keys already in hand. Alois nods. "So why is again that we're going to the book store?" Ciel said, "Last I checked, reading was dead last on your list of preferred activities." The car gave a loud honk to signal it was unlocked, the two teens climbing in and shoving their bags into the designated spot with practiced ease, Alois raising his brows in amusement. "You forgot already? I told you yesterday. Where did my genius friend get taken to? I want him back you impostor!" the blond chuckled, though concern clearly shone in his eyes for a moment. Ciel shook his head, starting up the vehicle abruptly. "Claude." the teen sighs and watches as his friend nods in recognition. "That guy you told me about? The one with the glasses?" Ciel questions as he lowers the visor, shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

The blond grins and picks absentmindedly at the seatbelt. "He's damn hot you know." Alois wiggles his brows and smirks at the other males disgusted expression. "Looks like a total douche to me..." Ciel prods and pulls into the shop's parking lot, laughing at the offended little grunt the teen makes. "You don't like tall, dark haired, and sexy?" Alois jokes and slides out of his seat when they park, tossing an expectant look at the silent male. "I do, just not your version."

"You ass!" the blonde snorts and slams the car door, "Shut up and lets go."

"Dude, all the chicks are checking you out..." Alois mutters as they stroll around the various packed shelves, occasionally picking up a novel to seem like they're not just loitering. Ciel scans the area for proof, sure enough spotting a group of girls from the high school looking directly at him. All of them turning away hurriedly when he arcs a brow. "Sucks for them," Alois snickers, "You couldn't care less."

The older male just whacks the blond on the shoulder and carries on with an annoyed gait, scanning the aisles for any sign of the supposed hunk and coming up with nothing.

_Oh well, guess 'Tall, dark haired, and sexy' isn't here today. Probably should get home-_

"Ciel!" Alois shouts as he watches the older male collapse to the carpeted floor.

"Shit my head hurts..." Ciel mumbles as he struggles to open his eyes, his dark room greeting his dazed senses. _What the hell happened? Crap, Alois!_ The slate haired male sits up and nausea assaults him suddenly, lurching over and clasping a hand over his mouth. _oh god. _The sickening feeling grasps at him for another minute or so, making any movement impossible until finally fading away. Not wishing to feel that sensation again, Ciel moves slowly, climbing off of his bed cautiously and notices a sheet of paper taped to his alarm clock, covered in scratchy pen.

**Dude, You gave me a heart attack! Scared most of the people in the store to! I almost had to call an ambulance on you. Claude helped me take you home by the way. Get some rest okay? I locked your doors, I'll give you the key tomorrow if you're at school.**

**Alois**

_Great, that creep Claude was in my house._

Shifting uncomfortably on one foot, Ciel sets down the paper and smoothes the hair back from his eyes, groaning in embarrassment. _I collapsed in public. How perfect._

"Whatever..." the teen says to his empty room and sheds his sweater, the summer heat obviously having settled in again.

_SNAP. _The sound startles the male, his eyebrows knitting together as he nears his window, positive the sound had just come from the roof right outside the glass. Carefully, the teen slides the curtains back and peers out the window. Night has bled into the forest outside the house, and with further scrutiny, Ciel spots a pair of crimson eyes staring directly at him from the shadows, fear crawls over the male's skin and he stumbles back from the window, His heart thundering in his chest.

_What was that!_

Thanks for reading!

Drop me a review If you like.

Until next time...


End file.
